


vent 2

by a_paper_crane



Series: late night screaming [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: I need sleep, fuck families, vent - Freeform, we love unhealthy coping mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_paper_crane/pseuds/a_paper_crane
Summary: here we go again.





	vent 2

inhale, exhale. 

she does not speak. she is not spoken to. she likes it that way. 

nobody is there to ask, "what's wrong?" "what happened?" "what's stuck up your ass?" and she is glad.

she can breathe. there are no toddlers at her toes, no parents at her heels.

she can stretch. this is not a crowded hallway, not a tight-fitting desk, not a claustrophobic room.

there is silence. no screaming, no laughing, no tv crackling in the next room

and she can breathe.


End file.
